


Babysitting

by Whoevenknows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: The Nishigori family are visiting Yuri and Viktor in Russia, and the parents want a night off. So they ask Viktor and Yuri to babysit while they go sightseeing. It turns into a disaster.





	

Yuri laid out on the coach, stretching out to take the full length of it. Viktor hands him a cup, leaning against the back of it. 

“It’s nice to have the quiet back, isn’t it?” Viktor takes a sip of his own drink, sighing. 

“Not like it’s gonna last long. Yuko and her family will be back soon.” Yuri leans his head against the arm rest, closing his eyes. Today had been a rough practice, and he was ready for a nap. 

But just as he was about fall under, the door burst open. Suddenly, three identical little girls were jumping on his chest, spilling his hot chocolate all over his face. 

“Yuri!” They all shout at the same time, making his ears ring. He hears Viktor laughing from the kitchen. 

Viktor hands him a towel, helping him take the triplets off of him. He sits up, wiping the scalding liquid from his face. 

“Girls!” Yuko shouts, her mom voice turning on. Yuri glances over to see her and Takeshi still standing by the door with their coats on. “Behave!”

Yuri waves her off. “It’s alright, Yuko.” He smiles after tossing the towel toward the hamper, missing. “They’re just excited. Did you guys have a good time sightseeing?” 

“So good! Russia’s beautiful!” Yuko grabs her husband’s elbow fondly. “We also have a favor to ask.”

“What’s that?” 

“We need you to watch the girls.”

“What?”

“Just for a few hours? Takeshi and I really want to go see more the adult side of the city! Come on Yuri, the girls love you!”

“But I don’t know how to take care of—”

“We’ll do it!” Viktor cuts him off. “Go, go see the city! We will take care of the girls!” He practically shoves Yuko and Takeshi out the door, waving as they walked down the sidewalk. 

Yuri shakes his head. “Viktor. Do you know how to take care of kids?”

“What? How hard could it be?” He shrugs him off, turning to the girls. “Who wants to go outside and play?” 

The three just stared at him. “We’re hungry!” One pipes up, the other two nodding behind her. 

“Okay. So we find you food, then.” Viktor turns to Yuri. “Make them some food, Yuri.” 

Yuri had sat back down on the coach, watching Viktor try to talk to the children. “You’re the one who said it couldn’t be that hard. You fix them dinner.” He smirks to himself, picking up Viktor’s cup from the side table and drinking from it. “I’m sure they’ll love burned rice.” 

Viktor narrows his eyes at Yuri. “I will cook, and it’ll be amazing, and you won’t be able to eat any.” On his way past to the kitchen, he makes sure to accidentally bump Yuri’s elbow, once again spilling the drink on him. 

Twenty minutes later, the smoke alarm is going off, the apartment is saturated with the smell of burning food, and the triplets are all screaming at each other. Yuri sat on the couch, holding his head in his hands, while Viktor just stared at the burned pan of food. 

“Yuri?” 

“So I’m cooking then.” 

“Please.”

Yuri gets up and pushes Viktor out of the kitchen. “You play with the girls while I make something.” 

Three minutes into grilled cheese sandwiches and there’s a crash from living room. Sighing, he just knows it was Viktor who broke it, not any of the girls. Still, Viktor could have had something land on his head and he should probably check it out.

Walking into the living room, he saw Viktor stacking up pillows on the over turned couch. He’d apparently dug up every single blanket in the house and thrown them across the room. One of the triplets was trying to tie the blanket around a lamp, while the other two just smacked each other in the face with the few stray pillows that weren’t on the couch.

“What are you doing?”

“Building a fort!” Viktor answers, too excited for a 28 year old man who’d spent the entire day working and training. 

“You had to turn over the couch for that?” Yuri just sighs. “You know what, you keep doing that. The sandwiches are almost done.” He didn’t want to know. He just wanted to feed the kids so maybe they would go to sleep and stop screaming. And if he could get that burned smell out of the apartment, that’d be great too. 

As soon as Yuri set the plates on the table, the girls knocked over anything in their path to get to there. Finally, some quiet. Viktor was still on the floor in the living room, stacking the cushions and stretching the blankets out to make walls. 

“Yuri, come join me!” Viktor pokes his head out of a hole in the blankets. 

“We’re supposed to be babysitting, not playing, Viktor.” Yuri sighs but goes to sit next to the fort anyway. Leaning against the frame of the couch, he shuts his eyes. “Yuko must have some sort of superpower to deal with three kids at the same time.” 

Viktor pulls the blankets back to see Yuri’s face, laying on his stomach. “I don’t know. They’re pretty fun.”

“That’s just because you’re playing with them. Raising kids is more than playing. I think anyway. It’s not like I’ve ever been around that many kids.” Yuri looks over at the girls still eating at the table. “Azul, Lutz, and Loop are really the only children I’ve really known. And I really only know them through Yuko and Takeshi’s stories.” 

“The only kids I’ve been around are the young skaters Yakov takes on sometimes. And of course, my fans. But they’re just small people who get to play more and don’t have to pay bills.” Viktor leans on his hand. “You’ve never thought about being a father, then?” 

Yuri almost chokes, but he manages catch himself. “No. I mean, I’d never been in a relationship before you. It never even occurred to me. What about you?”

“A little. My whole life has been skating, but as I get older, I think about it more. I’m still torn on what to do after I’m forced to retire.” 

Before Yuri can continue the conversation, the girls are back and crawling into the fort with Viktor. Viktor laughs and let the girls climb on his back, making sure they don’t knock in the walls. 

“I’m going to go clean the kitchen.”

“No! Yuri! Join us! We named the fort after you!” Viktor cried, trying to get one of the girls to stop pulling at his hair. “Fort Katsuki is nothing without its king!” 

“Yeah, Yuri!” Axel jumps towards his legs, making him stumble a bit. “Come play!”

“Ignore the dishes!” Loop lunges at his other leg. “Play with us!”

“Fine! I’ll come play. But only for a few moments, then I really have to clean up.” He lets the girls drag him back to the fort, crawling in. It’s actually roomier than he would have thought. He mentally congratulates Viktor for his architectural work. If he said it out loud, there was no doubt that Viktor would destroy their living room every chance he had. 

Playing turned into the girls pretending to beat the evil dragon away from the fort, the evil dragon being Viktor. It involved a lot of screaming and name calling, but the girls were being relatively well behaved, and Viktor was having a lot of fun. Yuri just sat back, hunched under the couch, watching. 

Viktor crashed dramatically to the floor, the triplets crawling on top of him, claiming victory. Once that was done, the girls cried out to watch a movie. They wouldn’t let Yuri put the couch back so they could sit on, and instead watched it from underneath the blankets and pillows. All of Viktor’s movies were in Russian, and the girls couldn’t understand a word of it, but they watched it anyway. Viktor and Yuri hung back, leaning on each other.

Half way through the movie, he hears three sets of snoring. The girls are sprawled out on the floor, piled on top of each other. 

“The girls are asleep, Viktor.” Yuri nudges him. “I’m going to go work on the kitchen.” 

Viktor doesn’t move. Yuri nudges him again, watching as his head droops a bit off his shoulder. Sighing, he realized Viktor is asleep too. Yawning himself, he remembers how he’d planned to take a nap earlier but was interrupted. The girls were all asleep, so it was probably safe for him to close his eyes for just a moment.

He’s jolted awake by a crash that sounds suspiciously like glass being smashed. Glancing toward the front of the fort, he sees the girls are gone. He scrambles out of the fort, seeing the girls standing on top of the side table, the lamp that had sat there in pieces on the floor. 

“GIRLS!” He shouts, forgetting Viktor was still asleep. “What are you doing?” 

“That lamp was ugly!” Lutz kicks off a stack of coasters. “Your apartment is ugly, Yuri!” 

“You have no taste in furniture!” Axel jumps off the table and goes to kick the glass shards away, but Yuri picks her up.

“Don’t kick the glass! You’ll get it in your foot!” 

Loop crawls along the back of the couch to the other side of the room. “Also these plants are all dying! Who waters them?” 

That moment is when Yuko and Takeshi decide to walk back into the apartment. Yuri is still holding Axel, who’s kicking and screaming to be put down. Lutz is making a mess of his floors, and Loops is probably going to drown the fake plant Viktor insists needs to stay. The house is an absolute mess and there’s glass on the floor. 

“What in the world is going on?” Yuko screams, yanking Loop away from the plants. “Yuri?”

“They were asleep and then they weren’t! I’m sorry!” Yuri puts the kid down and holds his hands up. 

Takeshi laughs, picking up the two other girls when they run up to him. “These kids. You really got to watch him, Yuri. Nobody got hurt, so it’s fine.” The girls crawl up to sit on his shoulders. 

“They called my favorite lamp ugly….” Yuri muttered, free now to mourn the loss of the light fixture. 

“What’s happening?” Viktor finally crawled out of the fort, rubbing at his eyes. “Why is there glass on the floor?” He looks over to see Takeshi and Yuko holding their children. “Oh, you’re back. Did you have fun?”

“We had a great time.” Takeshi answers before Yuko can ask again about why the apartment is a mess. “We’ll go put the girls to bed for real. Thanks for watching them for us.”

“Of course! They’re a delight!” Viktor smiles at them as they all head to the guest bedroom. 

“A delight? Really?” Yuri folds his arms and glares at Viktor. “They smashed my favorite lamp. And called it ugly.” 

“Children are so funny. But they’re right, that lamp was ugly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who names their kids after skating jumps? Should I have a kid and name it "header" or "goal" just cuz I like soccer? What was Yuko thinking.
> 
> Sidenote: Yuri would be the type to pick out ugly lamps and then be sad when everyone calls it ugly. Also I forgot to put Makkachin in here woops pretend he's having fun with uncle Yurio or something
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr if you want: myswordhandtwitches


End file.
